Family
by LissaBelle24
Summary: Oneshot of the Braxton Family.


**Family **

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**A short one shot of the Braxton Family.**

* * *

_**Family.**_

Brax stood at the by the back deck at the barbeque, the pair of tongs in his right hand. He stared out at the family, the clan of Braxton's that had grown over time, no longer was it the three brothers against the world, it was much more than that.  
Brax let his mind wander as he thought about the hardships they'd faced over the years, the losses they'd endured yet they were stronger for it.

"Dad, catch this!"

Brax glanced across the yard to see thirteen year old Darcy throwing a cricket ball at her father, Heath catching it with ease.  
Brax shook his head; it had never occurred to him that it would be Heath who would start the next generation of Braxton's. He cursed himself everyday for underestimating his brother. Heath had slipped into the role of fatherhood with such ease; Darcy had made it easy, as easy as a nine year old could. He'd missed out on the first nine years with his daughter. He would miss out seeing Rocco grow. Brax looked up at the sky at the thought of his little nephew, the baby they had all cherished but lost so suddenly.

"Ma. Ma. Ma"

Brax smiled fondly at the sound, his eyes drifting from the sky to the sound of the small voice that belonged to Rocco's little brother Harley. Brax just stared, Bianca stood under the shaded tree staring lovingly at Harley who was in her arms as pulling at her necklace. He admired her for being able to love and care for Harley, a child from her husband's infidelity. She was strong enough to love Harley like her own.  
Brax just smiled knowingly as he looked down at her stomach that nine month old Harley was hiding discreetly by being in her arms. She was also strong enough to give him what he desperately wanted, another child that was half of her. Brax knew even though they hadn't officially told him yet.

"Ma!"

Bianca smiled down at him. "Harley!"

Brax looked down at the smell of cooking meat, flipping the burgers quickly before they could burn. "Here" He looked back up to see Casey standing in front of him holding out a beer.

Brax reached out to take the cold bottle from him. "Thanks mate" He twisted the lid off, he couldn't believe how quickly Casey had grown into an adult. He was taking off to university in Sydney in the following weeks.  
Brax closed his eyes, Casey was like a son to him, he'd raised him and watched him grow from a scared reserved little boy into a bright young man.  
He watched as Casey went up to Tamara, who was sitting on the wooden seat at the table, he kissed her temple as he slid into the seat beside her. Brax just smirked, he didn't think Casey would ever allow himself to fall in love after losing Ruby but Tamara had been good for him; she'd given him something to believe in when he couldn't believe in himself.

"Kyle. Kyle"

Brax turned his head at the sound of the giggles escaping April's mouth, he watched as his newest brother, the half brother no one knew existed carried April down the deck steps, she was slung over his shoulder.  
Even after everything that had happened, the bad blood that had forced Kyle to appear into their lives, he had become one of them. He'd been accepted because never was a Braxton left out.  
He'd fallen in love with April over the course of a year; she was one who believed in him, she was the one he could turn to. The one he entrusted with his daughter.  
Brax looked over to the table, across from Casey and Tamara sat his mother Cheryl with little Chloe. Brax smirked, that was a relationship he didn't think would ever form. He pictured the first time his mother met Kyle, the shouting and then disgusted look but it all changed the second visit when she met little two year old Chloe. She could only explain her change of attitude by saying that if he could singularly raise a sweet innocent girl like her then he couldn't be all that bad.

"Oi, Big Fella. That meat ready or what?" Heath hollered as he slumped down at the table beside Bianca.

Brax looked down, a grin forming. "Yea. Yea, it's coming"

Heath placed his beer on the table. "Well hurry man, my woman's eating for two these days"

"What?!" April looked at Bianca stunned.

Brax chuckled at his brothers' casual way of telling the family that he was going to be a father again yet Heath had never been one for formal announcements. "Nice way to inform the family, Heath"

Cheryl smiled down at Chloe who was drinking out of her cup. "I'd like another grandson" Cheryl hummed. "Darcy and Chloe are wonderful granddaughters. Rocco, well sadly he can't be here to play with little Harley so I think the little man needs a brother"

"Mum, did hell just freeze over? Did you call Chloe your granddaughter?" Casey snorted as he put his hand up to his mouth to keep the beer from flowing out of his mouth.

Cheryl motioned for Tamara to hit him. "Yes I did Casey. Show every who I am Chloe"

Chloe looked up innocently at her new family. "Nanna Cheryl" Chloe squealed.

Kyle wrapped his arm around April as they sat down. "Well I think that means I am accepted" He whispered in her ear.

"You always were" April kissed his cheek.

Brax placed the meat on the table, his eyes wandering around to look at the crazy bunch he called his family.  
Bianca giving Harley some carrot to munch on.  
Heath and Casey fighting over the largest steak while Kyle snuck it out of the tray.  
April and Darcy pouring some lemonade, Darcy letting it over flow from the plastic cup.  
Tamara taking Chloe from Cheryl's arms, while the older lady wiped the tomato sauce from her blue shirt.

"Oi, we eating or what?" Brax interrupted pushing Casey in the shoulder as he tried to snatch the steak from Kyle's plate. "Table manners" He warned as a shiny object caught his eye. Looking over at the gate, a large smile graced his lips. "Family" The word left his lips in a whisper at the sight of her standing by the gate, her daughter by her side and a little boy about three years old in her arms, the spitting image of him. "Complete" He murmured as he stood up to greet them, the reunion long overdue.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**

**I am sure you can all gather who was at the end. The woman and children. Her name starts with C! ;)  
**


End file.
